Sweet Child of Mine
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: What if Sue found out she was pregnant a few months after her and Reed broke up? Is Reed capable of putting science behind him to be a father? What's with Johnny's bipolar attitude? Will Ben still be the uncle she loves after the cloud?but more importantly how does Mikayliah Storm deal with everything? Somedays She doesn't even know.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Child Of Mine**

Since it was never done before, as far as I know of, I am going to do a Fantasic Four story with Sue and Reed having a child. What if Sue found out she was pregnant a few months after her and Reed broke up? Is Reed capable of putting science behind him to be a father? What's with Johnny's bipolar attitude? When they're hit by the cloud, can Ben still continue to be the 'Uncle' she knew and loved? How does Victor feel about this? but more importantly how does Mikayliah Storm deal with everything? Somedays, even she doesn't know.

**Family / Hurt & Comfort**

**T**

**Sue / Reed**

**.**

**.**

"Reed," Sue turned to him before she lost her nerve, "You should know that the solar winds have been picking up speed." She looked at him in concern.

"I already factored them into my coordinates." She wanted to smack that damn smirk off of his face. No matter how much she loved him deep down, she knew all he thought about was science. Nevermind his six year old child that he doesn't even care to ask about!

"Right." Her tone was dry as she tried to swallow her anger, "_Of course you did._" The day Reed Richards doesn't care about Science is the day her Mikayliah throws something... Perferably at his head. She shook her head lightly as she turned away from him, disgusted, "In _theory_ it's alittle different once your out there."

"I can _assure you_" He started, defensive, "I factored in -"

"When are we leaving?" Ben asks her, trying to keep the peace and when she turned to him she couldn't help but smile in thanks.

"I'll be scheduling the launch," she dug into her pocket, pulling out a card and handing it out for Reed to take, "So you can call me in the morning for the resources and crew."

He gave her a serious look and she couldn't help but look at him innocently, "I _think_ I would remember the number.." Her innocent look didn't faulter when he smirked at her at the end.

"It's been changed."

She smirked at their expression when they were told that Johnny was going to be the autopilot, and the smirk didn't leave as she her eyes narrowed at Reed, "By the way, Mikayliah is going fine."

She stepped out of the elevator, waiting for it to close then she sighed. She hoped Mikayliah would be alright around her father. It annoyed her to no end that Reed couldn't put science aside for her or their daughter.. Johnny on the other hand, was a protective uncle indeed. A very angry, protective uncle when Reed was concerned. He was also angry that Ben took Reed's side over hers.

Johnny was the only person who could calm Mikayliah down most of the time, and she had certainly had inherited the deep honey blonde hair, having a few shades darker since of Reed's dark hair. She had a olive skin tone, royal blue eyes that had gray and black parts in them. Most of all, Mikayliah had inherited the 'Storm Temper' that Reed and Ben had started to call it when Reed and her were together. At a young age she was a sweetheart but do something to her or the people she cares about and she is a real firecracker.. and for that she was even cuter.

Mikayliah didn't like Victor. She acted differently around him. Sue remembers asking her why and she also remembers the look she gave her mom. As if it should be obvious. Her daughter was her life, and because her little bumble bee didn't like Victor, Sue turned Victor down at every turn. She was scared as to what make Mikayliah not like him.

Sue shook her head.

Reed was in for a rude awakening if he thought that any of this will be easy.. she couldn't wait for the launch and see what happens, she smirked, maybe she should bring a video camera.

.

.

**Do you like it? Hate it? Wonder if Reed will suck up his pride and be the father he needs to be. Please review and let me know what you think. It would be appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I am continuing. :) Hope you guys like it and I hope you also had a good new year.**

I glared at the look Victoria - er Victor - gave me was giving me as Mommy brought me into a room, shutting the door behind us and helped me into a blue suit like thing that looked like the swim suit mommy went into the ocean with when we went on vacation. After putting my honey blonde curly hair in two pony tails she left me to stare at myself in the mirror weirdly. I looked at mommy only to find that she started to get undressed to put her suit on and I looked away like my mommy taught me about privacy.. Of course I didn't understand it. I waited for what seemed like forever, looking at myself and this new weird suit that looked like it was painted on, to every thing else around me.. I tried not to think about Victor but couldn't help be glad that Momma had a temper. She was the boss, and you didn't want to get into a fight with Mommy. One time I went playing acrossed the street last summer like a big kid and when Mommy and Uncle Johnny found out I thought I would never hear the end of it. My mommy was a very good person, though she didn't give me as much cookies as I would like but Uncle Johnny does. And he said that if I clean up the 'evidence' as he called it moma would never know.. sadly, she always does find out .. wonder how she does it. I finally gave up on trying to keep myself busy, grandma Storm always said I had an attention span of a radish... whatever that meant.. and glanced at Mommy, who was now zipping up her suit.

"Mommy? Why are we supposed to wear this?" I asked her, touching my suit clad shoulder lightly. Also weird that something so soft to touch could be so itchy.

"Because sweetheart," She bend down and looked at me with those warm eyes, "When we go into space it will protect us."

I was confused, how can a weird suit protect us? Nevertheless I nodded, and I grew even more confused when she sighed. "Sweetheart there are two men that are going with us .. one happens to be your Uncle Ben." I squinted my eyes in thought, I remembered him alittle when I was younger but the name sounded familiar. I must have looked like someone she remembered because her eyes grew sad and she bit her lip, closed her eyes amd looked at me with something in her eyes. "The other ones name is Reed.."

"Mommy don't you like him?" I was confused when she looked red slightly and looked down as I asked another question, "And if not why is he going?"

"Peanut ... Reed is.." She looked at me as she tried to explain to me, saying one thing that made sense yet it brought so much more questions. "He is your father."

The last word did circles in my mind as oompa loompas did jumping jacks and cartwheels in my stomach, and I could feel the eyes of my mommy on me so I tried to be strong.. but it was really hard. One question kept going through my brain and I didn't know I said it outloud until I felt mommy wrap her arms around me, rubbing my back softly and in my momma's arms I cried.

_Why wasn't he ever there for me?_

.

"I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. However, I don't know whether I should be flying or doing swan lake in these suits," I heard a voice that wasn't Uncle Johnny's say "I mean who the hell came up with these?" Whoever it was said a bad word.

"Victor did," Mommy said as she came into the room, and I couldn't help but think that maybe he made mine itchier because he didn't like me, her hand tightly around mine but I wasn't sure if she sas trying to calm down me or herself. Her blonde hair was pinned up into a bun as she stared strongly at everone in the room "The synthetics act as a second skin. Adapting tow your bodies individual needs."

What?

"See that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool," Johnny explained, probably seeing the confusion that I am sure was on my face.

Oh.. well why didn't she just say that? I looked at the tall guy with dark hair that was looking at momma.. could he be..

"Wow, fantastic," He said as he came up to momma who was standing next to another guy. Mommy smiled, until he suddenly grabbed the blue suit out of the other guys hands. "A material made from unregulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this."

I did my special glare as Mommy's face fell as he stared fascinated at the suit, I hated it when people talk about things that I didn't know about. I pray that he wasn't my daddy - if so we had alot of work to do.. I thought to myself as mommy whispered something about 'great minds' and 'alike'.. and even I could tell she was upset about something.

As I said grown ups are confusing.

"Here's your suit, Ben," Momma handed Ben a suit she was holding and threw the other guys at him roughly, "Reed." He looked shocked and followed her movements with his eyes as she walked over to where I sat under Uncle Johnny's arm, from his face he knew me ... that was my daddy? The one that I always wanted when I was little?

"Kayla are you going to be fine here or do you want to come with me?" I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to go with her .. the only thing that stopped me was the thought of the dark eyes that made me uneasy.

"I want to stay with Uncle Johnny, mommy. I will be a good girl I promise. " She stared at me for a second and looked at Uncle Johnny with a look and he nodded, getting whatever she said wirh her eyes. "Get her a cup of juice. Goodbye Mikayliah," She kissed my forehead warmly,"See you later and behave for Uncle Johnny. "

When I nodded she walked out the room. I didn't look at anyone else besides up at Uncle Johnny as I made my eyes big, "Can I have some juice?"

"Please?" He ignored the mouth drops from the others and so did I. Maybe Uncle Johnny was upset with both of them like mommy was? Why though?

I never understood that either .. does he want some juice too? I repeated after him and he picked me up. As we walked to the door, he asked me why I really didn't want to go with mommy. Forgetting the other two were there I simply said that, "One time seeing Victoria was enough. It's bad enough we all have to go into space with him."

Uncle Johnny's body shook as he laughed, and he wasn't the only one that thought it was funny. Great.. Glad I make you all laugh, I thought frowning that they seemed not get my thinking, but it disappeared why I finally had cherry favorited juice.

**So? Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks. :) Next the go into space and they all get powers. Just being clear Mikayliah is very protective of those she lets in her heart. She is Reed and Sue's daughter so she has his love for science and her compassion, temper and the meed to belong. ****Ben needs to get to know her again and same with her with him. Reed will slowly step up but by then will it be too late? **


End file.
